Yukiya Reizen
Yukiya Reizen is the third romanceable character from The Tower of Sorrow Mystery Series and a student at Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy. Story Background Yukiya is originally from a small village, and grew up as the eldest of seven children in a large but tight-knit family. One day, Yukiya's village was attacked by raiders. Yukiya returned home from an errand in time to find them threatening to kill his parents and siblings. In that moment, he was approached by a magical creature taking the shape of a large gray wolf. The wolf offered him the ability to use magic in exchange for his soul. Seeing no alternative, Yukiya agreed, and made a magical contract with the creature in exchange for magical powers. With magic, he was ultimately able to save his family and village from the raider attack. Weeks later, to his horror, on the night of the full moon, Yukiya transformed into a magical creature himself. However, he was unable to break the magical contract. He eventually left his family, and went to Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy, hoping that Headmaster Randolph might be able to help break the contract for him. Unfortunately, Headmaster Randolph could not, but suggested that Yukiya remain at the Academy as a student in order to learn to control his powers. Towards the end of his route, the Elder Wing Rabbit edits the magical contract and gives the power to MC to restore him to human form on the night of the full moon with a kiss. Season 1 In all 3 routes Yukiya Reizen is another of the MC's classmates. He is known at the Academy for being cursed, as most people who associate with him, either in positive or negative ways, have had bad things happen to them. He usually sits alone in a corner of the class, and Elias (his roommate) and the MC are among the only people who associate with him freely, neither of them believing in the so-called curse. In Yukiya's route, Liz becomes Buddies with Yukiya after she accidentally pushes him into the lake, thinking he was trying to drown himself. Yukiya shrugs off the dunking, but tells Liz she should stay away from him. Liz finds out that almost everyone believes Yukiya is cursed and so they avoid him. Elias says if curses were contagious then he, being Yukiya's roommate, would be the first to show signs of it. In spite of this, when the other students find out Liz is Yukiya's Buddy, they start avoiding her too. Liz tells Headmaster Randolph that she wants to get to know Yukiya better, so Randolph asks her to help Yukiya return some books to the archives. On the way there, Liz learns that Yukiya thinks of magic as a curse. Liz mentions to Yukiya that she hears a strange song every night before she falls asleep. Yukiya apparently can hear it too, and he warns her not to tell anyone about it. Later, she overhears Luca asking Yukiya for help with something, saying he is the only one who can hear the song. Liz asks Yukiya if they can start helping each other like Buddies are supposed to. Yukiya finally agrees. The next day he works with Liz in class to defeat Umbras, sharing his points with her afterward. He also stands up to Luca several times on her behalf. Liz gets a message from Yukiya, saying he wants to show her something on their day off. When they meet up, he takes her to a valley filled with flowers where wing rabbits live. A particularly fat wing rabbit adopts Liz and refuses to leave her, though she manages to convince him to hide himself when other people are around. Liz spots Yukiya going somewhere after curfew and follows him. Yukiya meets with a beautiful red-haired woman and they seem to know each other well, causing Liz to get upset and run back to the dorm. Unable to forget the mysterious woman, Liz can't look Yukiya in the eye the next day and tries to avoid him. Liz talks to the headmaster about Yukiya again, this time saying she wishes Yukiya would trust her more. Randolph explains that Yukiya is not cursed, but has a contract. He gave up something in order to use magic, and now regrets his choice but cannot change it. Randolph will not reveal what Yukiya's sacrifice was though. While Liz is on the dorm balcony after dark, Yukiya shows up and asks her to come down. He wants to know why she has been avoiding him, and Liz admits that she saw him yesterday with the red-haired woman. When Yukiya refuses to answer her questions, Liz blurts out that she wants to know because she loves him. Yukiya says it will not work out, then leaves. The next day Yukiya gets angry at Luca for flirting with Liz. Elias thinks this is very unusual. Later, Yukiya wants Liz to promise not to go near Luca. She gets upset that he pushes her away and then makes demands like this. Yukiya insists that letting Luca know she can hear the song is dangerous, but then their argument is cut short because Yukiya does not feel good. Yukiya collapses in the morning before he can get to class, and Elias takes him back to the dorm. Later Elias explains to Liz that this happens to Yukiya every full moon, and then he gets locked in the detention chamber. Professor Merkulova will not let Liz see Yukiya, so Elias offers to help her. While they sneak in, Elias gets stuck in a trap for while and urges Liz to go on without him. The wing rabbit picks the lock so Liz can get into Yukiya's cell, and she finds he has a bad fever. She goes out to look for a plant that she learned about in class which helps with fevers, but ends up stumbling into the forbidden East Forest. The red-haired woman shows up to save her from hellhounds, then provides the plant Liz needs. In the morning, Yukiya looks better, so Liz heads to class. When she comes back, his fever has worsened again. Liz goes out again but is unable to find more of the helpful plant. She returns to Yukiya's cell, but he is missing. The wing rabbit offers to track him down by scent, and they end up going back to the East Forest. After braving the disorienting magic of the forest, Liz finally comes across Luca and Yukiya. Luca insists that Yukiya has to follow the song, sick or not, because there is a lunar eclipse tonight. Liz accidentally lets Luca know that she can hear the song, and he says he will let Yukiya go if Liz helps him instead. Yukiya objects, but Luca points out that he is in no shape to fight. Yukiya takes off his eyepatch and looks at the moon. He then transforms into a magical creature with black fur, horns, and huge fangs. Yukiya uses his beast form to battle Luca, but Luca is still more powerful and Yukiya ends up fleeing into the forest, injured. Luca wants to make Liz to follow the song, which will lead them to the Tower of Sorrow. The red-haired woman appears and stops Luca, then keeps him busy while Liz chases after Yukiya. Liz finds Yukiya, but he tries to attack her. The wing rabbit borrows Liz's magic to chain Yukiya up, and she hugs him until he calms down and is able to recognize her again. The red-haired woman joins them and heals Yukiya, also making him able to speak. Yukiya tells Liz how he made a contract with a wolf when he was young, to gain magic so he could save his family from raiders. The price of this bargain was that Yukiya would turn into a beast whenever he looked at the full moon. Yukiya's family was afraid of him, so he left to search for a way to break the contract. The wolf stayed with him as his familiar. The red-haired woman says that even the Three Mages, of which she is one, cannot break a contract. She suggests Liz make a contract of her own in order to help Yukiya. Liz makes a contract with the wing rabbit, who is the elder of wing rabbits. She sacrifices some of her hair so the elder can keep his tail warm, and he gives her magic to change Yukiya back into a human whenever he transforms. The red-haired woman explains how to use the magic. When Liz kisses Yukiya, he turns back to normal. Yukiya acts like he wants to kiss her again, but the red-haired woman tells them to save that for when they are alone. When Liz asks who she is, the woman says that one of the Three Mages made a contract with a magical creature. In return for eternal life, every night he would transform into the creature he had formed the contract with. The sun rises, and the woman transforms into Headmaster Randolph, who admits that he is another of the Three Mages and the one who made the contract. The last of the Three Mages is Professor Schuyler. Unlike the other two, he is the successor of a previous mage and in time will have his own successor. Yukiya says Liz is the best Buddy he could have, but they're not just Buddies. However, instead of continuing, he says they had better get going if they want to get to class on time. He and Liz head back to the dorms to get ready, then do their best in class even though they did not get any sleep. The next morning is the day Liz will find out if she has passed her trial or not. She goes to the auditorium where Professor Schuyler and Headmaster Randolph await, and stands before the Scale of Judgment. Sequel Season 2 forward Personality Yukiya is initially quiet and unexpressive, to the point of appearing cold and uncaring. He can act somewhat oblivious to things happening around him, often distracted by something outside a window, or lost in his own thoughts. Nevertheless, he soon shows himself to be a kind and caring person, whether in his own or in other routes. He is also friendly with Elias, who is his roommate and best friend, collaborating with Elias on projects (such as for the Magic Competition). Yukiya enjoys spending time in the outdoors, and is often found in quiet grassy areas or by the lake. He is usually accompanied by a large gray wolf, to all appearances his familiar (but is really the magic creature with whom he has the contract). Magical Abilities Yukiya shares the MC's ability to speak to animals. While he is neither an honor student like Elias nor a prodigy like Luca, Yukiya is nevertheless a strong student and a competent wizard. Initially, Yukiya despises magic, due to his experience with it as a violent and coercive force. Consequently, usage of his magical abilities causes Yukiya pain in his left eye. By the end of Yukiya's route, he has come to terms with the fact that magic can be equally used for good, and thus usage of magic no longer causes him pain. Trivia *Yukiya is 18-20 years old. *When casting spells with his wand, Yukiya uses his right hand. *According to the Shall We Date Facebook page, Elias and Yukiya keep a kitten named "Snow" in their room. However, Snow has never appeared in-game. *In Yukiya's Happy Ending, Yukiya calls the wolf a 'her' clearly but Liz still calls the wolf "Mr.Wolf". Sigurd's route reveals that the wolf's real name is "Seth". *In The Performing Festival Spin-off, he plays the role of the Dragon of Time. *He's one of the six characters who has a sequel. *In the contest to see which was the favorite character of Wizardess Heart players, Klaus Goldestein was chosen as the most popular but Yukiya was in second place. Category:Characters Category:Possible Routes